


Follow The White Bear

by straycat13ct



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Canon Typical Violence, Drunkness, Gen, Mostly from the Lewis Carrolls book, OOC, One Piece Big Bang 2017, One Shot, Smoking, Swear Words, Tags my favorites, a lil bit, almost forgot the most important one, i mean its alice in wonderland au you know, i tried okay, it's fundamentally similar, kinda crossdressing, kinda drugs, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycat13ct/pseuds/straycat13ct
Summary: Think of a polar bear wearing orange suit. Stroding down the alley where you are seated and talking to himself even though, well, it is a bear and then continuing to jump down a manhole. Would you ignore it or follow it. Well Trafalgar Law did not ignore it.





	Follow The White Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and here it is my contribution to One Piece Big Bang 2017. Which could be better but shussh. I tried really hard to not make it too ooc and am proud to say it is not like that, always. ( ; _ ; )/~~~
> 
> My talented partner A. Laraine Steele Art aka unusualjuggernaut from tumblr was such a dear. (I'll put the link to art later so if you read this without links check back in later. Link will be putted somewhere here.)
> 
> Anybody wanna read my whining can check the ending notes.
> 
>  
> 
> [And here it is!! The art to my fanfiction <3 ](http://unusualjuggernaut.tumblr.com/post/161396464041/my-art-for-op-big-bang-partner-was)

Sabaody, the city that never actually sleeps, and nothing particularly counted as illegal. The colorful buildings on its main road and the more grey ones at the back, the architecture of it reflecting its life style. Looking fun and inviting on the surface, threatening and violent under its cheerful mask. So for the people who had money -that can afford living just on the main road- and the runaway criminals -who preferred to lay low at backstreets- this place was paradise that's been surrounded by Grand Line. So not very easy to come and go. Now let's take a closer look of its citizens or at least visitors. For example lets take a look on mysterious but gorgeous dark haired man. Trafalgar Law. 

...

So this man, Trafalgar was sliding down against the wall in a mundane grey back alley of the said city. This said young gentleman thought to himself maybe the last bottle of rum he had drank was a mistake. Maybe he should have just ignored that last joint which was offered to him by that pink haired chick. Or maybe 5 shots of tequila before all of those should have been enough to call it a night. But today, since the night was long over, the sun was up, well, almost... The street lights were off and part of the sky was changing between light shades of yellows and oranges and the rest was a blue that was getting lighther every passing second. He had already wasted another night in that shady underground bar in this cheerful and crowded city. Bad decisions had followed one another. So he thought, what's one more?! 

For the city that never ever sleeps his surroundings were empty, very out of character if you were to ask anyone. But it didn't stay like that for a long while. Law's new mistake showed up in a matter of seconds. To be honest who could have resisted the urge the follow the talking polar bear in a suit. In a real horrible one at that too, definitely most annoying shade of orange. Well, not him. So he got up on wobbly legs, dizziness making him sluggish and he followed the bear who was frantically muttering that he was late. So, so late that he was apologizing in every two words particularly to no one. Was that a pocket watch in its paw? If he were a little bit more sober, he could have thought that he was probably hallucinating and there were no way that a polar bear can find clothes to fit him. Let alone walk upright, not to mention that it was fucking talking but he wasn't. He hadn't exactly been sober till the moment he showed up in the city. So all he could think was how much he loved polar bears and what a nice pillow it would be if the bear just let him sleep on top of it. Or at least would it let him hug it once. Not that he was the snuggly type -but a man can wonder if that white fur as soft as it seems-. He followed him down the alley turning left to some deserted street. Watched it pull of the lid off the manhole. Still muttering at the same time. Then jumping into it. He should have hesitated a moment before the manhole. In that deserted street the manhole fitted the bear inside of it like it was not made for humans but for a ton of white furred carnivore. It didn't look like it could fit a beast of that size but Law had seen it with his own eyes and he had saw it jump inside so he did that too how deep could have been anyway, right?

Well deep. Really deep! The manhole was actually very, very deep. Law even wondered with this speed he was falling maybe he would end up at the other side of the world. Like it was possible(!). So falling and falling it felt like it was going nowhere until the scenery changed the moment he couldn't see the light through the manhole. It was momentarily dark but with the changing of sceneries there was another light coming up from down. There were clutters of paintings and pieces of furnitures. With lots of other useless stuff paired with ridiculously expensive antique objects they were falling together to the diamond shaped black and white tiled floor. 

He couldn't even scream starting the moment he had jumped. Strong wind of the fall had him unable to make a sound, not that he could even open his mouth in this situation, as he got nearer and nearer to ground with a new found vigor he tried to find something to hold onto otherwise he would crash down and die. Although he didn't mind dying he would prefer something less painful like overdosing with drugs or at least freezing to death so in his insomniac life he could finally sleep and sleep eternally at that too. First he grabbed the pipe sticking out the wall. He thought to himself if I can grab it, there aren't so much left to the floor. I won't die if I fall from just this much. But the thing he didn't consider was that pipe was in fact not a pipe and it was not at all attached the wall. It was a slim and big umbrella very thin when it was closed and in the dim lighting due to it's dark gray color it was easily misinterpreted as a pipe. With only about twice of his length stood to his death fall, the umbrella simply opened and he flew down the rest of the way as gracefully as Marry Poppins. And landed down the floor as the clutters of stuff rained down on him only new found umbrella stopping those from crushing him to death. He couldn't even see the floor anymore every single inch was covered in junk with some unintelligible books lots of shattered mirrors and paintings and very rotten looking furniture. If they weren't looking so old and rotten those antiques with not all destroyed silk covers could have cost a fortune. Just the shattered frames of mirrors and paintings were covered with so rare and beautiful jewelry they were enough to make a Celestial Dragon cry from jealousy. 

He was confused too and a little bit sobered up now thanks to his fall, in further observation they were those furniture he was falling with but they looked like it they were left to rot for at least a century. Not their perfect themselves when they were falling. Maybe the fall aged things. In a panicked way he looked at his hands and tried to find a piece of mirror finding one upon looking himself was he still as young as the moment he fell through? To his relief he was not a day older. It was kinda hard to see himself in the mirror cracks were preventing himself from a clear view. But surprisingly the cracks started to disappear from the mirror. All objects were coming together again and starting the float. The shard flew out of his hand too cutting into his palm but as soon as the angle changed Law saw that annoying shade of orange. Things were fixing and putting themselves in order. Flying towards the nonexistent ceiling too. Towards where they came from. Unfortunately the umbrella was one of those things too and Law gazed at it for a moment but not stopping enough to look at it. He might be less intoxicated now. But the curiosity who dragged him here urged him the follow the orange suited bear. He could see its figure right outside of a wrought iron door and could hear its frantic rambling. The bear went inside and Law started to run as he felt he was getting lighter and lighter like the gravity within the room was perishing.

Law had no desire to find out after he flew off could he land safely one more time so he followed the bear through the door. Barely making it, if it weren't for him lunging himself towards it he could have flown off. Since as the last two feet his feet wasn't connected to floor. He made it barely inside and the door closed behind him. 

Now he was inside of a brand new room with an outrageously huge diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The room itself was round and you could see dozens of colorful doors surrounding the walls some of them covered with silk or cashmere curtains. From deep purple to a pastel aquamarine. Every design and every color you can imagine. He ripped a piece out of the silk yellow curtain next to his left to make a makeshift bandage for his bleeding hand. Then went to explore the room, more like trying to find out where the polar bear was. The most doors lacked any door knobs or keyholes. Even though he had saw the bear come to this room. The only thing he could see in front of him was a golden wrought table. There weren't any keys to any doors, just a weird shaped bottle with some silver liquid inside. The room was bare from any living thing besides himself. Law could only guess the bear had fled through one of the doors. So he decided to look for him. The doors without and door knobs and keyholes were easily dismissed. Some of the were locked and some of them didn't budge no matter how hard he tried. A few of them certainly did open but they welcomed him with brick walls or warped mirrors. None of them would lead anywhere. So he decided to go back to where he came from maybe he could float through the manhole. To somewhere more normal. At least somewhere which the common physics rules applied, like gravity. 

Just his luck the door he came from lacked of a door knob and a keyhole too. Slightly panicking he pulled off most of the curtains with the last heaviest curtain out of way he finally found another door. The door was shaped with and arch at the top and had a deep red brown color with the tiniest golden handle. With a push of his finger the door opened as wide as possible. The only problem was, his arm was the only thing that could pass from it. Barely at that too. When he laid down to floor he could see the most extravagant field and in the horizon the bear was skipping down the stone paved road. He thought calling for it but easily dismissed the idea. Getting up and looking at his surroundings he wondered to himself what was he going to say anyway.

"Mr. Bear could you let me touch you or tell me the way out of here?"

The first part of his thought was rather creepy to say but the second part? Second part of it was actually a rather clever thing to ask because he had no idea how to get out of this damned door so asking would be right thing to do if he wanted to get out. In a rush he throw himself to floor and started to shot.

"Mr. Bear, Mr. Bear please tell me the way out of here!!!"

But he was too late the bear was long gone and couldn't possibly hear him anymore. He had to find a way out by himself since there was no one to help or to hear his words and give him advice. 

 

He decided to inspect the table he had seen the moment he got inside. Upon closer look maybe someone had taped a few keys under it. Hopefully, maybe moving the table would cause a hidden door to open. He didn't fancy being locked inside this weird room and no excitement towards starving to dead inside of it. As he tried to push the table to the side he was proved that the goddamn thing was fastened to ground. And no keys were hidden anywhere so he did the only thing he could. He inspected the bottle on the top of the table. While it was only big as his palm it was rather heavy for a object that size. While turning it around he noticed two words at the bottom of it. "Drink, CAUTIOUSLY!" 

He took the cap of and give it a whiff. It didn't had any odor. He took a small sip and waited for something to happen. Nothing happened. But the thing tasted incredible. Liked bitter chocolate and aged whiskey with a hint of something herbal. He was thirsty and the bottle seemed a bit bigger not by much like a few hairs width or so he took a bigger sip and upcoming few seconds nothing new happened so he chugged the whole thing down. Too bad he should have waited for another ten seconds or so. He was rapidly getting smaller and smaller. The makeshift bandage loosened up and fell to floor. Same with his pants, shirt, underwear, socks in short everything he was wearing. The bottle was too heavy for him and he dropped the thing as he was quarter of his length. The thing shattered as it hit the floor. But him getting tinier didn't stop until he was 5 inches tall. 

He hardly made it out of his clothes and he was gloriously naked when he managed. It was cold so he had to find something akin to a clothing to cover himself up. But as his size was half of a barbie doll he didn't had any sized clothes near him. His only options were either his socks or the bloody bandage. Unfortunately it reeked of blood. But at least it wasn't under mountains of clothes like his socks. Which he had no way of accessing. So putting it around himself about a dozen times. He tried to walk out the room looking like a yellow and red blob. But it was hard to move and dried blood didn't felt that good agains his skin so with the smaller shards of the bottle he cut the silk where there were less blood. With it's now blood free, long rectangular shaped silk fabric he cut an opening for his head and another small strip from the wasted part to make a belt. Now he looked like was wearing a yellow dress. With no underwear but he was warm and comfy so he set out after the bear. Of course since he was so lucky as soon as he set foot outside the door he tripped on something tumbled down to road for a few minutes. Maybe because of his new size or maybe because of the heavens above finally pitied him, he was mostly fine except feeling a lil bit dizzy. He was most definitely totally sober now no traces of alcohol had stayed in his blood stream maybe it was thanks to the drink, who knows. And his hand was healed. He didn't know the cause but he could hardly complain. 

He looked around and no sign of bear could be found. When he looked around it was like he was the only living thing around except the very still plants. So he took the road in front of him and tried to find the polar bear. In a weird way he was slightly getting obsessive about it but after all the way he came here that he actually had no idea where. He decided to follow the white bear. Last time the bear was on this road so if he went the way, it went he was sure maybe someone could tell where the bear was. After all it would have been hard to miss something that huge and well let's say unique. 

About half an hour later he stumbled upon a man. Or a dwarf he was not sure since he was easily five times higher than him now. But in his original height he didn't think the stranger could probably only reach the middle of his thigh at most. The dwarf was looking at him with a slingshot in his hand, holding a forced imitating face with trembling legs. His curly black hair was raising up like the fur of a frightened cat. His tan skin had this blue tone at his face from the fear Law presumed. They stared to one other -Law tried really hard to not stare at dwarfs rather long nose, it seemed impolite- and Law decided to ask him if he had saw the polar bear so he cleared his voice and to his relief his voice hadn't change with his size. He was expecting something squeak like that a mouse would do. 

"Hey, have you seen a white bear in an orange suit... Mister?"

"Mister, who mister?! ME, ahahaha. No I am the great king Usopp! You look like a sensible man with a real unique fashion sense. So little man, king, call me great king Usopp. I command you? And and tiny man were you looking for the orange bear with the white suit? Or the pink dragon with the yellow tails maybe the fish who drowned in the river?!! Too bad she already died. She was a nice fish with the prettiiessst~ smile.."

From the looks of it the great king Usopp wasn't scared anymore. Being called Mister seemed to relax him. His legs trembled no further and he talked with his high tenor voice. He seemed to talk without breathing. Before he could continue further Law interrupted. 

"No, I was looking for the white polar bear, who was wearing an orange suit. He was talking to himself about being late."

"Oh so you are saying the male bear who has a white fur. Walking on two feet in an orange suit."

So he had seen the bear. Maybe Law hadn't come to this far for nothing. He could just ask for the directions it went. 

"So where the bear went?"

"Which bear?! Is there a bear here? Am I gonna be eaten?"

"The one in the orange suit.."

"I didn't see any bear like that in my life. I must go but before I go. I must admit even though the fashion sense you have going is very pretty it must be rather inconvenient. Let me give you something in return so you won't tell the bear where have you seen me."

With these words he left some fabrics on the ground as he dived into bushes and disappeared from sight. Those fabrics, the black in color turned out to be a hoodie and the denim ones turned out to be jeans. Weirdly enough, the were spotted like his favorite pairs that were left behind. Perfect for his new mini size. He threw away his clothes and wore the new ones that were given to him by Usopp. With his new clothes he set to work, continuing his journey to find the white bear. As he neared the end of the road, he found a giant wooden house with dark brown shutters and countless trees adorned by thousands of suspiciously moving flowers. Some of them even had teeth enough of a size to just swallow him whole. The giant two story house was not that big for his usual size although the door was 10 feet as in layout the house itself had a proportions of a small cabin just everything was sized for a small giant. With his new size he didn't struggled to find any keys or so. Hoping the owner of the house was nice he squeezed through the gap under the door. As he called the owner of the house. He met with silence. So he set out the explore. On his left he met with stairs going upstairs and on his right there were the yellow and brown small open kitchen. The furniture of the living room was like the color of sunset. Oranges, reds and yellows. Tables and chairs the same dark brown as the kitchen cabinets. With white painted walls and more normal looking plants it was a tidy place. There was not much to see so he decided to go upstairs. Wondering if he could manage it with his size. 

He could manage it. Oh, he could managed but those 20 steps were the hardest to climb in his whole life. He had to jump a lot pull himself upwards. It was a real work out but he managed. He had met with the doors when he climbed the last step. Both shut tight. So he crawled on the floor and squeezed through the one on the right he met with and old styled bathroom with cream colored flower printed tiles, it was filled only essential features. A tub, a sink, and a toilet. Since it was rather empty and not had any much to look further he went to the next room. It was the bedroom. Two windows adorned the room one looking at the back of the house and the other to the left side of it. 

Weirdly when he got inside the room he met with a doll sized table and chairs. On top of it was a cookie jar filled to brim with different shaped cookies each of them were sized about his newly shrunken fist and on the jar itself was written "EAT ME" no warnings no anything. And boy was he hungry. He hadn't ate anything last night. He was trying to find the goddamn bear for the last few hours. He had fallen from a manhole, he had flown with an umbrella, he got fucking shrunk to 5 goddamn inches. He was going to eat those cookies. He took the jar in his hands and chose a bunny shaped one. So without even thinking why the fuck are there doll sized furniture with small cookies just for my size, he took the biggest bite he could muster. Accidentally swallowing it without actually chewing. Because those things while cute on shape. Tasted absolutely foul and rotten. And that things needed a fucking warning because this time he was rapidly getting bigger. His head went through the window of the bedroom who faced the side of the house one leg curled up on itself crushing the bed one arm was squished between his torso and the wall while the other hand which was still holding the cookie jar was dangling above the backyard since his arm was situated outside the house very much like his head. And the leg which hadn't already curled up on himself kicked out the bedroom door and was now resting awkwardly on stairs. 

Being 5 inches sucked but being 50 feet sucked way more. He was stuck inside the bedroom in an awkard shape. But at least he now was seeing the polar bear. It was coming towards the house. He had gotten close enough so Law could hear him. He was only looking at the silver watch in his hand and not paying attention. 

"Oh, dear me. Dear me. I'm late. I'm so sorry, I'm too late. Sorry. I'm late. I'm late.."

As he was a few feet away from the cabin he took out some keys from his pocket and stopped his muttering as he noticed the weird shape at the side. When he raised his head further and he had met with a face growing out of his home. At least it looked that way -specifically it looked like the head was growing on the house like a mushroom- not exactly seeing the window the exit way of the head all the thing bear could see was a head looking down to him. There was some silence before. Bear had frozen up and Law was kinda amused on the dumbfounded look on his face. If he was not in so much pain from the difficult posture he was in and not some kind of wooden used to be furniture junk digging up to his body. He could had passed this of as a dream. But as the window kinda obstructed his windpipe and specially the now crushed bed frame digging to his ribs through the surprisingly sturdy and maybe magical -because they had grown up with himself too- hoodie like his very much grown pants too. He would totally say he was dreaming only thing is if he were to be in a dream either he would wake up or wouldn't feel the pain. Wondering about dream in reality he was lost in his thoughts until he heard the scream. 

"MONSTER!!!!! THERE IS A MONSTER IN MY HOUSE!! I'm late oh what am I gonna do? There is a monster in my house and I'm LATE!!~~"

If Law thought the bear was hysterical before, he didn't know what to call him now. As with his screams there was some movement on the bushes below and came out Usopp within them. 

"Monster!!! WHAT MONSTER? I'm too young to die."

When Law's and Usopp's eyes met, Law expected be recognized not the shrill scream that came from Usopp's mouth. The poor thing was so scared his face had passed being pale but had this sickly blue-purple color to it, Law could had felt sorry for the little guy if it weren't the words that came out of his mouth. 

"We... we should... burn down the house and smoke out the MONSTER!!!"

At least polar bear had intervened. 

"This is my house, -oh dear look at the time, sorry I'm late!!- you can't burn down my house. I live in there!"

"You can't live in there with a monster, leave it to me to take care of it."

He said then pulled out a slingshot out of his green bag contrary the trembling at his legs his hands were steady and he pulled out a small brown sphere from his pocket which he promptly set it on fire. Before it was thrown Law desperately tried to find a way out of this ridiculous situation. He hadn't dropped the jar. He could try those cookies again. Either he would miraculously get smaller or he would get bigger enough to destruct it from inside. The former happened as he popped everything in his mouth. It was rather hard actually his head and arm was out from different windows. He thought he was going to pop his shoulder joint off. But he managed and this time changing shapes felt like torture. His body was trying to get bigger and smaller at the same time he felt like he could have exploded from the unbearable pain at least it didn't last long although it felt quite like a century. He wasn't so big anymore just about two feet shorter than his normal height. But he wasn't quick enough since as he got smaller the flaming ball had flown into the room by the window that his head was stuck. And the moment the flaming ball had touched the flour it exploded. Now there were flames everywhere so he had to hurry up and leave. So he ran and kinda stumbled down the stairs and tried to open the door. Which was locked. So he looked around and before the flames could reach him he rushed to kitchen window opening it he throw himself down just to crash into the bear which the poor thing hadn't even felt it. Since it was looking at his now burning house with his mouth agape and those were some impressive white teeth that were peaking behind his mouth. 

He let out an extremely loud and off key scream like he was being skinned alive. No one could have thought by the high pitched voice could come out from something like that huge bear. 

"FIRE!! MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" And he sprinted down the pathway into the woods continuing to scream while changing his words to something about water to put it out the fire. Now confused as ever and learning a very important thing, that thing being the bear was very soft to touch Law shouted from behind. 

"Wait for me Mr. Bear!" 

Now with a burning wooden house behind with no apparent way in sight to extinguish it, a hysterical bear in front which he was promptly following. Law wondered to himself for a moment about what he had gotten himself into the nth time. He would've thought that he would regret his actions but since his life above wasn't anything to miss for Law couldn't bring himself to care until he lost the bear again. 

He still didn't regret it actually it was just he was lost at the pathway leading deep into the forest that didn't look like it was a pathway anymore. Instead he could see a gray smoke coming under from the thick bushes that were a few feet away. Thinking that he just made a circle and went back to where he came from, which was the burning house, he confidently stepped over the bushes. Since he was of a more normal height than a giant unlike the previous condition of his body, there was no way he could be mixed with a monster. But the thing is he had met was one. Monster came off kind of a little rude to the ear. But Law was not sure what to call the being he just saw on the enormous mushroom -which was not the only huge mushroom but it was the biggest and the most flat looking one- The other surrounding mushrooms were rather smaller when compared to it. Said crawling thing on the mushroom could been a caterpillar if it weren't the hugeness of it and it was eating a white haired man. Or so Law had thought. 

The smoke was obstructing his point of view and it wasn't that man was eating alive, the upper body of the caterpillar was of a human body, with two cigars in his mouth that formed the smoke. He wondered if those things are just regular cigars or something else because the volume and intensity of the smoke was unimaginable. They were swirling and heavily setting on the floor which looked like giant clouds were beneath your feet came up just about your knees. It had this heavy smell that made you dizzy and kinda lightheaded but it was far less stinkier than what he was used to. 

Caterpillar albeit grumpy acknowledged his existence with a nod of his head. He had this permanent frown that was planted on his face. His white hair and grey eyes were clashing with his black but navy tinted body. Upper body of the said creature was bare of any clothing except some kind of belt that were clad with numerous cigars. As he inhaled the last breathe of cigars and let the butts of it fall onto mushroom where hundreds if not thousands of them were already had fallen before that even quite of them littering the under of the mushroom, probably, Law was not sure just how many there were but with every movement of the caterpillar a few of those cigar butts had fallen over the edge of mushroom only to disappear within the cloud looking smoke. Law had lots of questions. Starting with how this man was this well built since his abs looked like it could crash stones not the mention his arms were as thick as his own head. Because with all the cigars he smoke he couldn't had that good of an lung capacity and it looked like it didn't even move around that much, then another question was, how he had find that many cigars? It's not like Law had seen any shops nearby. And not like this creature had a job that he could earn money, right?The caterpillar had greeted him in the middle of an forest what was it doing on top of that mushroom? Which he littered it with the cigars. Law was no stranger to smoking but what kinda chainsmoker would smoke two cigars at the same time? Many questions were invading his mind and he didn't know if this questions would offend the creature or not since he was the one that was looked down with pure disdain so he said the most unoffensive thing he could think of. 

"Uhm, hello?"

Coming to the ear more of a question rather than greeting, Law was the one that spoke first. Caterpillar crawled towards him. His muscles clenching and unclenching as he got closer looked like just moving was rather straining for its body it could explain why he was this heavily built. Maybe? Law had still no idea. And the look he was getting just wording a greeting were rather irritating. Because he was looked down as an annoying bug was off putting. It wasn't him that had the body of a caterpillar. 

"This is not your real height."

It wasn't phrased as a question caterpillar was sure of the words that he had spoken. Law didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head. 

"For bigger the red, for smaller the blue."

There was a pregnant silence which was broken once again by Law. 

"Uhm, sorry, what? Mister, what... is your name?"

Law originally was gonna ask -What are you as he was not sure that this was either a man or a caterpillar, maybe both but he didn't think being both would be possible before today. There was an irritated twitch at the brow of the caterpillar like he could read the thoughts of Law. 

"Smoker the Caterpillar. To get bigger you must eat the red one, to get smaller you must eat the blue one."

The name was nonchalantly mentioned as Smoker continued to talk. 

"Of what?"

"The mushroom of course, brat."

Smoker the Caterpillar simply stated, with an annoyed huff of breath. Law then realized what has been told and focused on the mushrooms which were various of colors from green to purple but only the small ones at the outer circle were blu and red. He ripped of one of an each color and put them in his pockets. 

"So... I was looking for a white bear."

He continued and got no response back and continued now feeling as annoyed as the Caterpillar. 

"So, you say. What business do you have with him brat?"

"Who are you to call me a brat? If you don't know where the bear is thank you for the mushroom but I'm leaving."

With these words Law had decided the leave the grumpy Smoker the Caterpillar behind but stopped on his tracks when he noticed he had no idea where to go but he had no meaning to stay longer and ask for help. Until he heard the voice of the Caterpillar again. 

"What is it that you are called, if you are not a brat?"

Taken aback with the words Law turned around, the frown planted at the caterpillars face were more profound but the sounding of the words out of his mouth were rather softer to the ear. But before he could reply the caterpillar inhaled another breath now the cloudy smoke were coming up to his thighs and continued. 

"Take the path on the right, it shall take you somewhere bright, but the one on the left could be the one who leads you to what you sought."

Another deep inhale could be heard and a bigger smoke surrounded Law as the Caterpillar exhaled all the smoke out of its lungs. Slightly choking from it Law tried to breathe as he was bend over two in a fit of coughs, he almost passed out from the lack off oxygen as the second hand smoke that filled his lungs. When he could finally open his eyes and took a steady breath but Smoker was long gone. So he bite into the red mushroom a very small bite that is. But even with the smallest nip to the mushroom he was getting bigger than what he hoped that would turn out so with a smaller nip than the red, he ate the blue one in the end he was smaller than the time he hadn't even tasted the red one even though it was only a couple of inches shorter. He wondered, would he just disappear if he took a bigger bite?

Not letting his curiosity take the best of him specially on this subject he put the mushrooms back to his pockets. They were kinda dangerous but you would never know when would they come in handy so it would be foolish to just throw them away. With the mushrooms in his pockets and setting to road with a height that was half of what he was normally was Law continued to his journey choosing the path on the left hoping the find the bear. 

After an hour, there was no bear in sight and no light on sight only huge trees which made creepy shadows on the floor with their enormous branches and leafs that were obstructing the sunshine from properly reaching the floor. From the looks of it it was getting rather dark as the far away sun started to set. He couldn't believe he had wasted a day after the talking bear it was not like he had anything better to do but he was getting thirsty and hungry and kinda cold and he couldn't see any place that could provide him with these said needs. Half a mile later when the sun had left its place to moon and the huge trees prevented any moonshine to lighten the floor, which if it were not to be the full moon that were as big as the already set sun Law was sure he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face, so he decided to call a night on the fallen tree trunk. Not that he could sleep in that place but waiting until morning so he could see where he was stepping looked like a good idea if he wanted to stay in one piece. 

So, sitting on the floor leaning against the trunk he gave a deep sigh, from the looks of it it was going to be a long night... or maybe not. Since it looked like the tree across of him was grinning like a maniac with a set of sharp teeth. So he got up cautiously to take a closer look -or just to relocate himself, it wouldn't be called running away, no, no sir, it wouldn't- and maybe it was not the tree but the man who was slowly forming itself from the glowing pink smoke which was swirling above. This man filled Law with uneasiness and never in his life could Law think that cotton candy pink could be associated with fear but this man could have managed to make a child cry just by hovering over them in his cotton candy pink feathery coat. It looked like he had butchered a dozen of flamingos and ripped of their feathers for his exclusive fashion sense. Who knows maybe this was what he liked to do in his free time. After talking bears, scared dwarfs, disappearing caterpillar centaurs and many more preposterous experiences Law had gone through in a day he was not easily startled maybe a little irritated by the new addition to his tranquil surroundings. 

The uneasiness wasn't just caused by this floating mans maniacal facial expression but because of the said mans overall presence. He was under the spotlight. Literally. A strong ray of light -you know, those lights at stages, that follow the main actor around- was illuminating the guy though where it came from was ambiguous. Starting with the feathery pink coat which was the first striking thing about his outward appearance, he accompanied his look with the glinting purple tinted, white shades. As a ten foot blond man supporting those kind of clothes, it was totally normal that the first thing you perceived would be those, but when you continued to stare like Law, which was rude he knew, but there was something hypnotizing about the man, must be the zebra striped fuchsia pants. So as I was saying, when you continued to stare, you noticed something way more out of place. Like the purple striped cat ears and tail. If he were to wear something more normal they would be the first thing to noticed but for today it wasn't the case. Or any other day really. 

Maybe they were fake accessories to accompany whatever the look he was having and Law's eyes were playing trick on it's owners and said appendages were not moving. Like the twitches at the ears and playful swinging at the tail were not real, only the hallucinations of the long day. But not really, those things acted very real. Law looked the man in the eye, or rephrased more accurately in the shades and asked the first thing that came to mind. 

"What are you?"

The words only could have been impolite to utter but the genuine curiosity in them didn't make them particularly impolite. It was the question he was going to ask Smoker but had changed to question his name rather than the what entity it was since it seemed rude to outright ask someone or something what are you. He couldn't help it this time though, the overall uneasiness caused by the pink feathery blob was since way grander than the feelings he had experienced towards the Caterpillar. 

"Fufufufuu~ I'm a cat of course, little boy. I mean; nyaa~"

The mans mocking cat sound at the end was added like an afterthought. The sing song voice of the man was both sultry and deep. Which could be delight to listen him but something with that laugh made Law's hair stand on an end. There was a stretching silence where Law was mentally readying himself to either fight or flight. The cat man talked. 

"But if you wish to know further I am called Doflamingo and I may help you to find that what you're searching? So won't you tell me your name, boy?~"

Even though his instincts screamed him to flight, along with his rationality, you didn't fight a man that was about four times bigger than your size. Literally. Since Law was not the height of what he supposed the be normally. So if Doflamingo were to stand up like a normal person and not float above his head Law probably wouldn't even reach at the end of his legs, barely at that too. The way he floated in the mid air above Law's head made him look more bigger than he already was. he didn't think fighting was an option although his pride didn't let him show his fear. 

"Trafalgar Law."

With his head raised high and defiance in his eyes, he told the cat man, no, he told Doflamingo his name. His full name, when he thought about it, now it was a rather stupid thing to do. Maybe Doflamingo would write his name on a voodoo doll and control him like a Marionette. He didn't know if people wrote names on voodoo dolls but didn't they said when you give your true name to devil, it has power over you. 

"Fufufuu~ Are you sure?"

Again with the creepy laugh that made Law uncomfortable, Maybe he could change his name to something else. But Law had a feeling that the man could tell if he were to lie. So he nodded his head in acknowledgement trying the not the break the eye contact it felt like something bad would happen if he did so. Another one of those creepy laughter followed Doflamingo as he floated down and around Law, his purple striped tail, caressing Law's chin with a feathery touch, as he disappeared into thin air. Law took a step behind involuntarily due to touch. Uncontrollably shuddering at the same time and turned around to find where he had gone, he hoped he had outright disappeared and left him alone. Looking around and being unable to locate him. Law hoped that Doflamingo had disappeared to where he came from and decided before he returned he should just relocate to another place. So he turned around and took the first step for his escape which he promptly ran into something solid. 

"Fufufufuu~ Are you going somewhere, Lawsy?"

That something being the long legs of Doflamingo, he took a quite a few steps back to take a good look at the giant body hovering over him. Doflamingo with his hands simply rejoined behind his back, his whole intimidating glory was looking down on him, still supporting that disturbing grin. He was right his head barely reaching the end of Doflamingo's legs. Law couldn't help throw his head back as far as it goes just to see Doflamingo's face. Which looked beyond amused. 

"I'm looking the find.."

"The white bear.~ Fufufufuu~"

Were the words Doflamingo used to cut of Law's sentence. His sing song voice this time had some know-it-all ting to it. His full on grin had turned out into a smile which was actually more of a smirk if you were to ask anyone, he tried to look compassionate not like a psychopathic killer but failed miserably. Creepy or not Law was rather hopeful finally someone knew the bear he was looking for but it could be another white bear he had to make sure. So he opened his mouth to ask a few questions but Doflamingo beat him to it again. 

"The orange suit wearing the late cub is the one you're looking for, am I right, boy?"

"Yes."

Dumbfounded and relieved that he had finally had some lead on the carnivorous beast, Law could only answer with a simple yes. That was rather too soft to hear normally but Doflamingo's twitching cat ears most have heard it since he continued to clarify. 

"The white bear is the messenger of this land. Right know he must be on his way to Red Queen the ruler of this land. Although I don't have the slightest interest in the Queen, so, I don't know which way the bear will chose after all I am forbidden from passing the borders of the Queens land... Since they made sure my coat will not stay intact if I try to contact the Queen."

The more he talked the words that spilled from Doflamingo's mouth were simply a let down. 

"But if you were to ask the Mad Hatter. I'm sure she will know where to direct."

Or maybe not. 

So this Mad Hatter was informed about the whereabouts of the bear, the problem was the whereabouts of her. Like reading his mind about Doflamingo pointed a tree that suddenly began to both shrivel and dry, with a crack on its trunk that turned into a gateway of some sorts with hundreds of stairs going down below the back of the trunk had this glowing pink sign attached to it that said 'To Tea Party' with an arrow pointing down. 

Law was skeptical about going down there, it felt like these were the stairway to a serial killers lair but there was no time to dwell on anything because Law felt a push on his back as Doflamingo pushed him down simultionaousuly pulled a lever on the left which made the stairs turn into a really long slide. Which Law was now sliding face down on it as the last words of Doflamingo's speech had been heard as it left it's place to echoing freaky laugh of his. 

"It's a shortcut boy! The Mad Hatter always throws a tea party, everyday. ~Fufufufu~"

If anyone had heard Law's scream, which he was unable to hold it in this time, could have easily thought someone was falling to his death which Law himself were rather convinced that this was the case in this situation. It didn't went unheard to Doflamingo who was slowly dissolving into thin air, since his manical laughter was louder than before, which disappeared long after his set of teeth was long gone as they were the last parts to disappear. Back to Law who was kinda hyperventilating managed to pull himself together it was a rather long slide down and the more he went down the colder the air around him become. At least now he could see the white light in front of the long tunnel. As the slide had a up turn he promptly flew through the air, in the end landed safely on his ass. Maybe just a little sore. Which he couldn't help but rub as he got up. The light coming from the end of tunnel was coming from the biggest full moon he ever saw in his life, was reflecting from the whiteness around. The thing he flew of was another shriveled dying tree but this time the tree had closed the gate and was regenerating in an impressive rate as it got more upright and fresh with the pink blossoms adorning it's long branches another miracle if you were to ask because at the moment Law's ass was freezing off due to snow and ice covering every surface of this new place that he had been acquainted with. Only the tree he came off was acting like it was spring. If possible he wanted a magical coat too, that would get bigger or smaller with his body. 

Now, focusing on the gate before him, Law read the elegant letters of 'Tea Party' written at the top and giving way to the snowy opening located in the middle of a forest. In the middle of it a long oak table were placed with a few dozens of chairs, all different in shapes and colors, surrounding it. And this sitting arrangement were surrounded by very realistic gruesome statues. Law took a few steps into the garden to take a closer look at the aforementioned statues. These thing, some of them looking human and some of them looking like a some kind of a hybrid humans with possessing animal legs instead of human legs were all placed so they were facing the table with their ashen looks and anguished faces. Some looked like they were screaming some just depicted as wailing in agony even with tears in their cold marble faces. 

The only people present at the table was of a two woman singing to each other, which one of them didn't look exactly human with her brown bunny ears sprouting behind his maid headdress. Her nose was too, a little too much twitchy. Which the said ears were resting among her wavy long black hair, peaked up upon noticing Law. The one accompanied her was another woman with piercing amber eyes. She had a blood red top hat, adorned with long white feathers and green beads with the color of her long green hair. Contrary to her attendant on the left of her, which was wearing a fuchsia minidress, the green haired woman was all clad in tuxedo suit, with it's color matching her hat, the white shirt was buttoned up all the way and her looks were completed with a green bow tie. 

Her gaze carried something that made him uncomfortable similar to Doflamingo's presence. But he didn't avert his eyes and she didn't avert her gaze either. Sipping her tea, she beckoned him to near her and talked. 

"It's rude to come in without being invited."

Her voice albeit kind was as cold as the snow they were surrounded and her companion agreed to her with enthusiastic head nods. Law felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance even though he kept his cold. 

"You were to one who gestured me to come to you."

"You were already in the garden when I beckoned you."

The instant reply came as sudden as the snow flakes that started the fall from the sky without any clouds in sight. Which although stormy in intensity they all missed the table and the occupants of it. The temperature was slowly decreasing and Law was kinda sure this woman had something to do with weather so he just said the reason he was here. 

"Doflamingo sent me here , he said Mad Hatter knew, where the Red Queen is."

"Doflamingo-sama? Does he need us? If so does that mean I am needed?!" 

The rabbit woman's vigorous rambling was cut off by a hand gesture from the supposedly Mad Hatter. 

"I am Monet known as Mad Hatter and this is the March Hare, Baby 5. If Doflamingo-sama sent you here. Why not stay here for a cup of tea, Mister...?"

The question for his name hanged in the air unsaid, and the empty seat at the right of her were indicated for him to take. With the relaxation of her demeanor the snow was no longer falling from the sky and the temperature now was more warmer which made Law sure, she was the culprit behind the foul weather. Hesitating for a moment he took the indicated seat. With a huff of breathe he graced them his name. 

"Trafalgar Law."

When he did sit down he was met with a plate full of biscuits and a cup full of steaming tea shoved in front of him by Monet. Which he gladly took into his freezing hands just to get some warmness. He was rather skeptical to eat and drink even though he felt like he was starving. The food at this place always caused him trouble. He relaxed and took a sip of his tea after watching Baby 5 down her cup and nibble at some of the biscuits with no changes on her appearance. Although this didn't relieved him immediately maybe his body was rather different than the civilians of this place. So he took a small sip from his tea which was rather sugary for his tastes. Nothing did happened so he was rightly comforted and downed the whole thing down to quench his thirst. The emptied glass was full the moment he putted the cup down he had no idea how did that happen but he could hardly complain. His and reached for the tea to take an another sip. This time his tea was rather bitter and he advanced to nibble on the biscuit. He waited for a minute looking Monet in the eye awaiting for the reply to his former question. When no answer came of he reminded what the question was. 

"So, do you know where the Queen lives?"

"Did you like the biscuits?"

Baby 5 cut off any upcoming answers from Monet. And continued to her words basically not noticing the heated glare Law sent her way. 

"I made them by scratch for the tea party so Monet and Sugar can enjoy them."

Finally the glare was noticed by her which made her cling to Monet with teary eyes. 

Law raised an eyebrow in question and continued the eat the biscuit he was holding, then another one, and then another one, and then another... Well you get the idea. It's not that he was this gluttonous normally. But a whole day spent with no food made him eat a few more than acceptable. Between the fourth and fifth of his biscuits he questioned.

"Sugar?"

"Ah, you have not met yet with our little Dormouse she's sleeping in the little tea pot right now."

To stay behind her words she pulled the lid off of a little pink tea pot and displayed the little girl with the mouse ears. She was like the rabbit women had the characteristics of an animal -a mouse to be specific-. With her blue polka dotted white and the sea foam green hair which her gray ears were sprouting from. Law thought she was probably a doll with her porcelain skin and still form until she stirred awake. The light must have disturbed her sleep because, she opened her eyes slowly for a moment and softly murmured before continuing her sleep. 

"Sleepy.."

Unfazed by the little sleeping mouse, well, girl. Law wanted to clarify why he wanted the see the Queen. But before he was able to a voice reached his ears that distracted himself from further engaging with the Mad Hatter. 

"The time, the time, the time!!! Oh god, I'm late!"

From afar Law could see the Bear approaching the garden in quick steps with his golden pocket watch in his hand and continued to follow the pathway into the woods totally missing the tea party. Now Law finally seeing the bear once again, simply left the table to pursue the bear. No one tried to stop him when he looked behind he could see the Mad Hatter and March Hare singing again occasionally accompanied by the dormouse her voice making the lid flew off a few times. Since they did nothing to stop him from leaving -actually they seemed to forgot about his existence the moment he got up from the table-. So he continued to pursue the White Bear. At first it was easy for him to follow such a big creature with that bright orange suit and overall white bear even in the dark. However it wasn't long before he tripped over some tree roots that he could swear were moving. When he finally got up which didn't take long at all. Bear was no where in sight and his echoing "I'm late's" were impossible to understand where they were coming from since it appeared like it was coming everwhere. 

Once again he was lost in the dark although, luckily not hungry and thirsty anymore. The plants alike the ones at the bears place were probably moving. When he looked at them there were no movement but the crawling off the leaves could be heard and even though he did not dare to take a step he could swear trees did instead of him. Maybe the vines would crawl over him and squeeze his throat shut and he would asphyxiate to death. The forest he was in right now, was creepier than the last one and he could feel malicious energy on the air. He wanted to go up for the first time since the moment he came into this world. The world above the manhole was rather attractive at the moment. But going up was out of question he didn't know which path to take or if there were any path to take at all. 

Looking above he saw the small crescent moon. He was sure it was a full moon today he had seen the moment he got thrown out from the tree. But the crescent moon continued to get closer and law could make out to shape of sharp teeth that were forming the warped grin. 

"Fufufufuu.~"

Never in his life Law could have thought he wanted to hear that laugh again. Well he didn't but maybe the Cheshire Cat could show the way out of this forest or maybe throw him inside a tree again that would lead him back to the Tea Party. 

"What happened, little Lawsy you seem to be in despair."

"Doflamingo, it is you."

"Stating the obvious are we? Were you expecting someone else boy?"

Although irritated Law was tired and desperate. He wanted to find a way out of here so he would take any opportunity to leave the place. That meant asking for the help of Doflamingo he didn't know if things would get better or worse but desperate times call for desperate measures so law just said. 

"I want to go home, but I don't know which way to take."

"Do you even have a home?"

This retort was unanticipated and Law didn't want to admit that he had no place above that he particularly wanted to return. But he didn't wanted to let Doflamingo know more than enough so he kept his silence. Silence didn't seem to bother Doflamingo but he seemed aware that he would get no reply so he continued. 

"Why don't you find the Queen. I'm sure the Queen will be mad about you."

"I don't know the way to the Queen. Furthermore you said you didn't know the way to her."

Of course he didn't know he never been in a place this complicated and defied every kind of nature laws. It was like a goddamn nightmare land. Where everything was against him. Again with the nightmarish laugh. 

"Fufufuu~. Oh boy I never said I didn't know the way. I said the Mad Hatter did but I do too know which ways lead to the Red Queen's Palace."

Law was dumbfounded but refused to employ any kind of quarrel against this man. Holding back his temper he asked. 

"Which way leads the Queen?"

"Oh, some take this way, and sometimes people choose that way of course. Others could decide to follow one of this roads, or this one, maybe that one in particularly..."

Showing lots of paths that Law couldn't see before. Doflamingo continued to present different roads and pathways, behind bushes and after trees all the while emphasizing the way with indicating them with the tip of his tail. Law was exasperated from the all different ways with no clear directions to his destination. But as Doflamingo floated down to a tree that right in front of him and knocking the surface of the trunk saying. 

"But I would prefer this shortcut."

Which the tree had given way to a far away land which a castle were located and the place no more was in night time as the sun was up above the horizon unlike his surroundings of now. He could have just taken two steps and be in the borders of the castles ridiculously huge garden so all of his fury, well not all, but most of his fury towards Doflamingo vanished. He was still irritated by the fact that he could just be showed this road from the beginning but maybe this road would only open from this particular tree so all of these events up to these point was just to help him. 

"Of course if you asked I'd just open the way to the Queen's Land at the beginning."

Of course these kinda positive thoughts were interrupted by Doflamingo's these very words. Yep, he was just an asshole. Huffing and not even thanking Law just stepped through the tree and had met with the entry of a labyrinth made with tall rose bushes. When he turned around to grumble about it, he was met with a brick wall and the lingering sounds of Doflamingo's laugh. He thought maybe if he were to take a bite from the red mushroom in his pocket he could maybe get big enough to see where to go. He took a small bite and in a few seconds he was twice the height he was before and lick the the blue one he was at the height what he was supposed to be. He didn't want to risk getting more bigger or shorter when finally he had returned into his original state. He could make himself bigger enough to see the other side of the labyrinth maybe big enough to pass the said labyrinth in one huge step. But he was not confident after those the red mushroom would be enough and he was sure finding those mushrooms would be simply impossible. 

Rolling up his sleeves he thought to himself that he could do this. Didn't they said all you have to do is to get out of a labyrinth that you just need to touch the left wall and before long you will reach your goal. Is what Law was thinking when he noticed the left part of the labyrinths left side was adorned with red roses as the right side was with white ones. Butterflies of all colors were choosing to land on the red ones. So it was easy just follow the red ones covered in butterflies which upon closer look they were not naturally red. They were painted red and by the metallic smell they gave off which were drying and kinda clotting and falling the floor it was obvious what had been used as paint. So changing his mind about touching the wall Law continued to follow the road with red roses and only stopped on his tracks when he had heard the singing. 

"Painting the Roses Red, Painting the Roses Red.~"

Quickening his steps he reached the source of the voices. Some people all clad in the costumes of card of clovers were painting the white roses to red and as Law suspecting the floating head of a man inside the paint can was proving that wasn't paint but more likely the blood of the dead mans. They seemed like not to notice him so he did the only thing that came off as natural, going with the flow was his new strategy so he picked a brush and dipped in the blood although he was not singing he was helping the roses get bloody red, as the butterflies trailed behind him continued to feed on the blood of the previous roses before it was dried off. 

Law himself had already painted more than a dozen of them when the clovers noticed there was a extra pair of tattooed hands helping them. 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Was the simultaneous question he got from them. So he answered with a smirk in the end he was adapting to the place faster than he thought was normal. 

"I'm painting the roses red."

His reply must have been enough because clovers carried on to paint and to sing once again. Not for long though, after about another dozen of roses were once again painted by Law, they abruptly stopped and simply screamed at him. 

"Wait! Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing?"

"Well I'm Trafalgar and I'm painting the roses red."

This time only one of them continued to sing and was rashly got hit by the one closest to him. The answer was not enough this time. 

"Why?"

"Well, why are you painting the roses red? I'm simply helping."

There was a silence and murmurs of 'is that so?' Then except the one got hit every body continued where they left off. This caused him to get hit again and the more bulky one started the talk. Probably he was the boss of this cards since he was the ace of the clover cards. 

"The queen wanted red roses for her garden but the gardener had planted white ones, so before Queen takes our heads we're painting them red using the gardeners blood." 

"What would happen if they stay white?"

His questioned seemed to shock the cards, people, whatever. 

"Off with our heads, that's what would happen like if get caught before finishing the painting."

Well that was a short but interesting explanation, the risk to lose your head was rather not very nice but there was no way he could get lost when he was between this many people or cards. Whatever the hell they were. They managed to reach the other side of the labyrinth the exit of it. But still the half of labyrinth was adorned with white roses. Maybe he could continue to help them or maybe he should just leave and look for the bear. It could be problematic if he were to get caught actually he could simply say he was not one of them, if it ever came to it.

Well it did came to it. Since the marching hundreds of hearts cards marching accompanied by the trumpets from the horizon couldn't have just simply indicated nothing. And the bear, oh, finally the bear was running towards him inside from the labyrinth while playing the trumpet and screaming Queen between the times he had to take an another breath. In his rush poor thing suddenly tripped on a rock and fall down. His pocket watch flying off so he crawled around to find the damn thing more frantically mumbling that he was late. When the march got nearer he gave up and and ran towards the marching. Law simply picked up the pocket watch before advancing to the line and waited for the Queen. The head of the line was no other than the White bear and he was playing the trumpet until the march came to a stop took a few deep breaths and started to talk which even though he tried hard he was still stuttering. 

"H-his highness, h-his royal majesty, our graceful the Queen of H-hearts as known as th-the Red Queen, Mister Eustass Kid and the King Killer."

The latter was added like an afterthought. Now since Queen and the King was close enough to take a look he was rather surprised they were both bulky man. Law was not one to judge but he was confused. Queen is a female statue where the bear used his pronouns. And since the Queen was more extravagant wearing black corset with brown belts and with a black skirt that had yellow lizard-print. The hem also had this pinkish red fringe. Not wearing any top over the corset so Kid's pecs were displayed for the all to admire and he was easily three times bulkier than Law and had about two inches more than Law's own height. Law didn't know how but for someone who lacked eyebrows Red Queen had a rather impressive frown. The coat hanging behind him too was red in color was just a few shades darker than his hair. Maybe the Red part of his name came from his bright red hair that resembled flames, which contrasting his pale skin. The black nails and black lipstick that were covering his lips were as black as the night. Like the colors of Snow White only used at the different parts of the body. While The King was supporting jeans and a dark blue shirt had covered his face with blue and white striped mask his long blond hair reaching his lower back. 

It didn't take long for Queen to notice Law. And not long for the Law to dread Queen was taking big steps towards him but before he reached his destination he took in the white roses. 

"Who the fuck planted white roses? Off with is head!!!"

Looks like the clover cards were right to panic Law thought. Queen Kid was angry. So he brought out the huge paint can that had the head of the gardener pulled the by the hair out from the said paint can and hold out for the Queen to take. 

"Here it is, Mister."

Which the word he had chosen was wrong Law understood that the moment it left his lips. As the words registered into Queen's brain he was beyond furious. 

"Who are you calling a Mister? Can't you see that I am the Queen?!"

"But aren't you a man?"

 

This question seemed like made him all the more angry if his now matching face to his hair were nothing to indicate. Clovers, hearts all kinds of card people were pale, some lower ranking ones had even fainted the poor bear was eating it's nails and Law thought that, yeah, this was it, you were a bitch life, I guess it's this much. It's wasn't nice to know you.

"SO WHAT? Can't a man be a Queen like a woman can become King? OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Now Law was not going to die because of something this ridiculous but he had no idea what to say to get out of this situation until the King came to his help. 

"Now now Queen Kid. This young man seems like a stranger to our land let him explain himself. "

That seemed to calm the Queen. Not really that much but he decided to listen to Law to hear what he was going to say in his defense. 

"In my land only woman can be queens and only man are called kings. I didn't meant to offend you by the wrong title. Apologizes for assuming the wrong."

Kid albeit openly offended had seemed to take this into consideration so he retorted back. 

"In my land the one that wears the skirt are the Queen as the person who wears the pants are the King be it a woman or man. I'll forgive you for this once so that you can keep your head attached to your neck. But answer truthfully stranger do you think it is weird for a man to wear a dress?"

"No it isn't, Mister Queen."

Was what Law said confidently. But he was already regretting his words right about now. You know that five worded sentence made him question his destiny -which was a concept he never believed in before- but after all the things he've been through in these last few days he was so damn sure only heavenly something could fuck up someones life this much, on purpose. So making cons and pros of the situation. Law contemplated whetever to just leave or stay. Starting with pros. He had learned the bears name which was Bepo. Bepo had accompanied him to the Palace. He was invited to Palace by the Queen and the King. He would have a bath, after walking for almost two days straight and two days of drinking before of that, he desperately needed to get clean. He would keep his head on top of his shoulders. He was welcome to stay as long as he wanted which Bepo would be with him all the time. Perfect. Now coming to cons since he said it was perfectly normal for man to wear a skirt, dress whatever. He was forced to wear one. With a full set given to him by the servants of the queen. 

Yeah, Queen was right in some aspects. Saying the following:

"Why does only woman wear this kind of clothes whereas these are the most comfortable pieces of clothing. If woman can wear them so can man. Hahahaha. With a skirt everyman can free their balls. I'll give you one to wear. "

It was a rather sound argument and everything was nice he could wear a long wide cut skirt or dress although he was more used to pants something like that the Queen Kid was wearing could be comfortable even though it was totally against his fashion sense with those extravagant patterns. So he hadn't mind when he was lead to Palace forced into a bathroom and took a bath. He started to mind when he noticed his former clothes were nowhere to be found and the dress he got with accessories to match did not look comfortable at all. Since he had to wear everything otherwise it would be considered as an insult towards Queen's generosity. Law was not planning to wear those and would rather just strode off naked. But when the poor Bepo had an anxiety attack because of his decision. He forced himself to wear every goddamn article he had been given. Starting with the lacy black panties with no ball-room or whatsoever -he thought maybe he should just skip them but the dress was too short for that-. Next came thigh high yellow black striped stockings with black shiny platform Mary Janes. His dress mostly black was barely covering his ass both frilly and lacy skirt was joining with rather tight on the upper body with its leather corset, the yellow thin tie he was forced the wear was like a cherry on top. He felt like a gothic bee who was trying very hard to be a Lolita. He had never been betrayed by his favorite colors like this. He thought maybe he didn't need his head after all. 

With the natural blush of embarrassment and humiliation he got out of the room where he met with a very enthusiastic Bepo. The bear was telling that he was so pretty and his nervousness seemed like it had vanished. He had only apologized for twice and even gifted him with a yellow bow to put on his hair. The genuine sincerity only made Law feel more dead inside. It was hard to get mad at the Bear where he acted like a wounded puppy all the time. Now he was led to dining room by the aforementioned Bear.

When he went in, he waited for the mocking that would come from the Queen and King. This must have been a tasteless joke after all was what Law was thinking. But they did not mock him. Specially Queen Kid looked very happy like a child trapped in a candy store. He was sitting at the end of the table. King placed on the other end of it Law was beckoned to sit at the right of the Queen. The table was full. Ridiculously full actually it could feed a small town for a whole week and only occupants of the table were three people. Which King was only drinking a blood red wine with a straw so he could avoid taking his mask off which was another thing to be curious on but Law's instincts begged to him not to dwell on it. And Kid's own plate too was not that full only a rare steak that was probably just raw and a bottle of rum. All those fruits, whole pigs, cheese plates and everything else was left untouched. Law didn't think he could put anything into his stomach with that tight corset on so he just took a seat besides the Queen. 

"So what is your name, stranger?"

"It is Trafalgar Law, Mister Queen."

Mister Queen was phrased in a sarcastic way just to let Law relieve some of his stress and this was either ignored by the Queen or just left unnoticed, probably the latter since Queen Kid continued. 

"Just Queen is enough. Now Law tell me. Where do you come from?"

Law thought really hard to how to express where he had came from. He didn't know how to explain his journey from above. He wasn't sure that's the residents of this place would believe him. If Queen were to think he was lying wearing this dress would be in vain. Since this place was so different to him and would be hard to believe. Even himself wouldn't believe all of these, if it weren't the fact he experienced it first hand. There was the possibility that Queen would just take his head off, if he were to believe he was lying. But now when one thinks it throughly manhole was the gateway to here and it was weird for Law so maybe it was normal for the people of this land. Seriously contemplating what to say Law decided to keep it simple. 

"I came from above."

There was a silence and Law had been scared for a moment that he gave the wrong answer. Queen didn't seem particularly angry only confused. 

"From sky?"

Law was not one to talk too much to begin with but he wanted to talk this time. He didn't anyone to listen but the rulers of this land wanted to listen to him, well at least the Queen. King was standing up with his plate bearing fruits and cheeses and another two bottles of wine. He left the dining room to two of them. Law sitting with crossed legs -since he didn't feel comfortable with spreading his legs at this moment, because he felt something was peeking out from his undergarments- he watched the King go and didn't know what to say or do and this confusion wasn't left unnoticed by the Queen, he waved his hand as a gesture to let it go. 

"Don't mind, don't mind, he is just unsociable, unlike me! Hahaahaha! So Trafalgar, did you come here from the sky?"

When Queen insisted to know again. Law opened up slowly. Going more to detail about how he had fall from a manhole. Only to follow Bepo, then succeeding to getting bigger and smaller, he told about the fire, Smoker the caterpillar, magical mushrooms all in while everything he heard coming unbelievable to his own ears but Kid was listening and nodding his head never once questioning the trueness of his tales. Nodding his head and Law realized the harsh structure of Kid's mimics were not coming off from the maliciousness but it was just the way it was constructed. He listened him laughing at his misfortune but not outright mocking him. Law kept his composure, his voice monotonous, his face uninterested mostly but his posture relaxed. 

Kid's existence did not irk him nor threatened him even when he saw how merciless and hot tempered the Queen could be from the executing his poor servants that were unlucky enough to trip and spill food. The poor man was dragged away and when Kid had screamed "Off with his head!" And the poor souls head was brought back while still dripping blood to prove the Queen that the poor soul was really beheaded. He seemed to interested in Laws stories and Law was in return interested in this place. It was once again getting late he didn't know how much he had spent talking he was offered plenty of drinks which were the best he ever tasted by the end of the night he even managed to convince the Queen to get back his former clothes. He was dismissed with the words of Queen. 

"You are allowed to leave my grace."

And he was led to guest room, where the king sized bed looking over the garden and the lake off the distance. Although at first he was skeptical about the fact that he could ever sleep, no not because of his insomnia but because the hollowed out, taxidermic heads that were planted to the wall that bed was placed against and those heads looked like judging him from above. But it didn't took long for him the fall into a dreamless sleep something he hadn't experienced in long while. Maybe he was just that much tired.

He was awoken by a frantic Bepo in the morning, screaming about breakfast, queen and apologies in between. This time Law was happy to wear the spotted jeans and hoodie. Once again the table was adorned with countless foods of all shapes and colors, omelettes, pancakes, bacons anything from sausages to chocolate dipped strawberries. Queen was the only occupant of the table whereas the King was no where in sight. He was led to sit King's seat by Bepo and he hesitantly took a seat.

"Where is the King?"

"Killer? He was never an early riser."

Early riser all the clocks at the palace indicated it was already way over past noon he didn't expect to sleep that long, he was out for 12 hours. What was the King doing the night before if he was still asleep for these many hours. Law was not sure what the Queen and King was doing and what relation did they have towards each other. So he couldn't help but voice his curiosity. 

"King doesn't seem to act like a King. I wonder how did you two became the royalty of this lands. If you don't mind me asking Mister Queen."

Queen had stopped grinning and Law wondered for a moment if he did step out of line. Although Kid didn't seem angry just lost in thought. But answered nonetheless. 

"Killer is not good with authority neither am I. Unless I am the authority. And we were not the royalty by blood it's just that I was bored of being with the common people and decided to kill the king. So being my right arm Killer came with me. Since I decided to be queen I let Killer take the title of the king. So tell me about the above world. What is it like?"

Law pondered for a moment what to say or just keep his silence on this particular subject. It was not a pleasant matter his life there but Kid was attentively waiting for his response. He did not have to tell his life just the general life up above before he started he asked. 

"Does this land have any other kingdoms or are you the ruler of this whole world?"

Kid towards this question seemed highly offended and was about to scream his usual catchphrase but hissed between clenched teeth. 

"I am the Queen, the almighty ruler of this land. Everything and everyone belongs to me and will fear and respect me!"

His voice raising with every word he uttered and his chest swelled with pride once again anger was distorting his face as it was once again matching his hair as his eyes glowed golden. Law waited until he finished his dramatic tirade and continued. 

"Up above, there are more than one kingdom some countries not even supporting a kingdom but a parliament that is different from a one man monarchy. The question I asked was just in this underground world is just a whole united world."

Saying Kid was surprised would be an underestimation of his demeanor he was outright astounded. How can a person call himself king or queen if he didn't made the whole world kneel before them. The Rulers word must be absolute as no one is even allowed the breathe, if the right wasn't graced with the rulers decision. Of course there would be always people who wanted to be Kind themselves and resisted the Kings order so they must've been beheaded. This was the life Queen Kid lead. He was absolute. His existence, his words everything that he said or did was absolute and not even the brainless flies that were flying over swamps could ever think otherwise. Sharing your world with other people. How can you call himself a ruler? If you are not the only one. 

"How else can you dare the call yourself the ruler if there are others with the same title? What kind of witchcraft is it that people dare try to rule themselves? And you Trafalgar didn't you ever wanted to be the King above? Or did you come to take my kingdom away?OFF WITH YOUR HE-!!"

Trafalgar quickly interrupted the dangerous way this dialogue was leaning and thought to himself, no, he didn't, he didn't want to deal with people even if they were slaves to his commands. He wanted the minimum exposure to other humans. All he ever wished was the see the whole world burn at above. He was confused how things went here, not the same as above obviously. So once again he asked. 

"No. But how do you keep your people in check? What are the rules?"

"What people, what rules? I don't know how it is up there but if you want something here you just take it even by force doesn't matter how. Be strong and take what you want and act the way you want. Same with the residents of this land unless they won't get in my way they can do whatever the hell they want whenever the hell they want."

This place was superior than Sabaody, a truly lawless land as long as Law understood it right. So he prodded for more answers. 

"So if I were to stay here and do what I want, you won't want anything in return from me and let's say if I were to kill someone there won't be any consequences."

"Of course you have to obey me in my presence. I couldn't care less what you do on your own thouh. But for the other question I can say the one at the bad is the one getting killed. If they were to be strong they could have lived."

"So if someone were to kill you. I'm not saying that I would. Nothing would happen."

"Of course not if I die it means I was not strong enough and had it coming. Why deal with rules and all. Being king or queen is just the title to show that you are strongest."

"Then, I wish to stay here."

"I won't give you my palace."

Was the answer Law got return to his exclamation. Kid was like a selfish child that was told to share his toys but Law had no interest in Kid's toys.

"I don't want your palace I just want to get away from above. I have no interest for above."

Since it was obvious Law had no eye on what Kid had, Kid's full grin had returned to his face. His eyes glinting with curiosity he didn't let the matter end there. 

"But I am interested what is up there, so tell me why do you prefer to live here?"

So once again Law began to talk about the laws, the consequences of actions, the so called reasons that made these rules not apply to the rich. Like how the slavery was an abomination but still the government protected the markets that the nobles buy theirs from. Full blown hypocrisy that trampled even the good willed doctors of Flevance, the fall of his homeland, which were already long forgotten after a decade. Only thing he wished for above was chaos and the apocalypse itself. In the end laws were unnecessary if it didn't protect people. And the more he told the seas, the mountains everything that had a similar equivalent here but still different. He picked the Queen's interest. Greedy for unknown adventures and more trophies to hang on to the walls. Kid was really, really interested in the above world. When Law was about to finish he couldn't stop himself from interfere Law's tirade. 

"I've been a Queen since I'm 13. I was starting to get bored. I will conquer the above world. Like how I did to my own one here. If anybody were to dare stand in my way off with their head and if anything else tries to interfere with my will I'll burn it to the ground. So Law, wanna ruin the above world with me?"

Law was astonished by the progress of his discussion. It was ridiculous to even think anything would change in the upper world. Nothing would, nothing ever did. This world and the upper world was just way too different. Hoping to change anything would be downright impossible but still, even Law was amazed at his own answer. He couldn't help but say. 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely piece of sh*t when it comes to dead lines and responsibilities. But I'm proud to say it is still may in some parts of the world. So I made it. Sorry for all my friends who had to be my dictionary even in the three of the morning. You know english is not my mother tongue. I love you babe. My apologies to my brilliant partner. You were so nice to me I don't deserve it. Please be kind with your reviews. I had the audacity of watching the dressrosa arc in the middle of writing this and even tho' im upto date with manga watching *spoiler* corasan die it kinda messed with my Law. For those who read both my work and my whining. I love you guys, be happy. *PEACE OUT!!*


End file.
